Lust Erupts From the Heat
by BarretOblivion
Summary: Sonic and Amy try to help move out Vector's things from Tail's house but they get trapped in a humid hot room.As they get to know each other better they must battle their hormones and thier sexual fantasies with each other.My 1st written Lemon! Sonamy


Okay guys you have annoyed me to the point of breaking my sanity so I will write you guys the lemon you all so desperately want. So yeah please don't read if you are younger than 18 but most of you who are reading probably are younger than 18 so yeah whatever I guess.

Ages:

Sonic: 22

Amy: 19

Tails: 16

Okay lets get this sick I mean lemony good story on eh?

It was 3:24 p.m. outside of Mobius Regional College as a blue hedgehog in a white dress shirt, black tie with a matching black dress pants and black dress shoes gazed at his wrist watch and tapped his foot repeatedly with an expression of impertinence all over his face. This hedgehog was the renowned hero Sonic The Hedgehog eagerly awaiting his girlfriend to emerge from her classes and be able to hang out for the rest of the day. He had just taken care of his arch enemy Dr. Eggman in another fool hardy attempt to take over the world which of course failed epically thanks to Sonic.

Sonic then sighed as he heard the school bell and a herd of boys and girls of different species erupted from the building screaming in happiness at their new found freedom again. After the mass rush of eager students left the school a very attractive pink hedgehog erupted from the entrance and took a look around before meeting her gaze to the blue hedgehog and scurried over to him with a bright smile on her face.

"You really know how to take your time huh, Amy?" Sonic asked as he tapped his foot at a blurring speed.

"Sorry Sonic but Mrs. Beads asked me to inform you of the upcoming test in three days since you left," Amy answered as she kissed Sonic on his right cheek lightly.

Sonic sighed and took a quick look at Amy as she stood in front of him. She wore a similar dress shirt as Sonic did with a matching black tie that stood out like a sore thumb. However the main difference with Amy's outfit with all the other girls was that her mini skirt only just barely hid her underwear away from the public eye with great effort needed to make it keep that way for Amy.

"Dang that teacher doesn't give me any slack," Sonic answered as he realized that he may have looked at Amy too long without answering her last statement.

"Hey that is college for you, Sonic," Amy answered as she shrugged her shoulders. "Even heroes don't get any easy way out of college."

"Well anyways," Sonic stated as he wanted to change the subject. "I got the rest of the day planned out for us if you are ready to go."

Before Amy could even answer Sonic his pager immediately started going off and an expression of complete irritation erupted from his face as he whipped it out to read his incoming message. He then winced at the message and slipped it back into his pocket as Amy asked, "Is it Eggman again?"

Sonic immediately shook his head as he said, "No but Tails is asking me to go by his house and get out all of Vector's stuff that is in his guest room."

"Well that shouldn't take long if I help," Amy answered and Sonic smiled at Amy's ability to help people.

"Thanks Ames," Sonic answered as he swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style in his arms. Then in a blink of an eye Sonic arrived at Tails's house and he set Amy down as she fixed her quills because they got messed up by Sonic's speed.

Sonic started into Tails's house as Amy followed close behind him until they came up to a large metal steel door with a keypad where the lock would normally be. Sonic then punched a few buttons on the keypad and after he finished a small beep erupted from the keypad and the door slowly opened on its own.

Sonic and Amy both stepped in and were meet with a very uncomfortable climate change inside the room. It was a small walled room with a queen sized air mattress in the middle of the room with a desk and chair in the left corner. The main problem with the room though was it was really humid and very warm inside which left Sonic and Amy with a sticky feeling all over their bodies as they stood there longer.

"Ugh lets hurry up and get this over with," Amy answered as she whipped a bead of sweat that started to drip down her brow.

Sonic nodded and grabbed the desk in the corner while Amy grabbed the chair as the hobbled over to the entrance to the room. However right when they were only about 10 feet away from the door the lights flickered off and the door slammed shut as Amy screamed in terror and dropped the chair as she clung onto Sonic in fear.

"Relax Amy it probably is just a quick power outage it will be over soon."

Just as Sonic said that the lights flickered on and Amy released her grip on Sonic as he walked over to the closed metal door and started punching in the password again. However this time after he punched it in the keypad made no sound after he finished and he frowned at this as he tried to pull the door open. He is heart fell in terror when the door didn't even budge as tried again with more strength. However no matter how hard he tried the door would not budge and finally after his twentieth attempt he finally gave up as he cursed.

"Damn the power outage must have shorted out the locking mechanism for the door."

"Oh no does this mean we are stuck in here?" Amy gasped as she covered her mouth.

Sonic whipped out his pager and after staring at it for a little while he cursed as he tossed it on the desk.

"I got no reception down here so I can't call for help," Sonic answered.

"So how are we going to get out?" Amy answered as her eyes started to fill with terror of being stuck in one room for the rest of her life.

"Tails will probably find us once he gets back from watching the football game with Cream," Sonic answered as he sighed and threw himself on the air mattress.

"But that could take hours," Amy complained as she stomped her feet on the ground.

Sonic shrugged as he started to close his eyes. "There is nothing more we can do but wait," Sonic answered as he patted the space next to him on the air mattress trying to get Amy to join him.

Amy sighed in defeat as she laid herself down next to Sonic and started to stare at the ceiling above.

"So what are we going to do?" Amy asked as she turned herself over to face Sonic.

"I don't know talk I guess," Sonic answered as he looked back at Amy.

"About what?" Amy asked in a bit of an annoyed tone.

Sonic shrugged again at Amy's comment. "Anything I guess."

"So how hot do you think it is in here?" Amy asked with a cocky look.

"Just not that," Sonic answered in a irritated tone.

Amy smiled and opened her mouth as she began a long conversation.

(1 hour later)

One hour of constant talking between Sonic and Amy seemed to melt away as they continued to talk about almost everything. However the heat and the humidity were slowly working on them both physically and mentally. Both of them were sweating like bulls now and a few times they panted a bit in between breathes.

"Hey Amy you know a lot of guys look at you at school right?" Sonic asked as Amy's eyes narrowed at his question.

"Yeah."

"Well a lot of girls take birth control pills at the school for safety precautions because a lot of rape cases pop up at the school. Do you take birth control pills?"

"Well once some jerk tried to rape me at school once last year," Amy stated as Sonic's eyes doubled in size in disbelief at the statement Amy said. "However I head butted him when he tried and after that I decided to take the birth control pills because lets say that if I did get raped I don't want my child to be related to the asshole who raped me."

Sonic nodded in agreement and knew to not press into the situation any further because Amy was starting to get fidgety. Sonic then felt the undying heat over taking him and he immediately threw off his shirt and kicked off his shoes as he felt the blast of coolness hit his body in relief but then get hit by the sticky climate once again. Meanwhile Amy was staring deeply at Sonic's chest. Oh how girls everywhere longed to see his bold chest and right now she was looking at it in all its glory. As she stared at his chest longer her hormones were starting to get all the more wilder. A bright image of Sonic and her standing on a balcony with a romantic full moon in the background shine pristinely. They were each staring at each other and they were completely nude. Sonic was muttering her name softly and she could feel the heat of her face exploding and the only thing that snapped her back into reality was a small feeling of wetness dripping down onto her panties and she blushed at this action of her body. She then felt the undying need to shed off her shirt and let her chest have some air onto them but as she tried to tug her shirt off she was meet that the shirt was so saturated by her sweat that it had indeed shrunk! So the only thing she could do was reach into her shirt and unclip her bra and throw into the corner with Sonic's shirt. When Sonic saw this his eyes doubled in size and he stared at Amy with disbelief.

"I can't take off my shirt," Amy answered as she sighed at the somewhat better circumstance her body was in now. "I think it shrunk on me while we were talking. Dang and it hurts me too because it is pressing my body."

Sonic's face meanwhile was blushing in full force at Amy's drastic action and he could feel a small bulge erupting from his pants so he quickly crossed his legs so Amy couldn't see it. He then had an interesting yet somewhat disturbing question pop into his head about Amy and he knew if he asked it he would get the hammer so he planned on not asking it. However his hormones were kicking into overdrive now and the question still slipped out.

"Hey Amy do you masturbate?" Sonic asked and then he realized he said that and covered his mouth with both hands. Amy meanwhile looked at him with utter disbelief as he started shaking his head violently. "Sorry Amy it just slipped out you don't have to answer it."

However to his utter amazement Amy then smiled and said, "No I think I should answer it." Sonic then removed his hands from his mouth and leaned a bit closer to Amy to hear her answer.

"Well it all started in high school when you were way to busy for us to be together and I was always very depressed. I needed to find something to get my spirits up so one day I was walking home when I found a…" Amy stopped for a moment and then continued. "I found a vibrator near an old abandoned apartment complex near my house. I washed it and well yeah I used it. I used it a bit afterwards every time we couldn't be together but after awhile I guess I got hooked on it even after we started being together." Now Amy looked very ashamed of herself as her ears dropped low. "I want to quit but I don't know why I keep doing it now."

"Amy I am here for you," Sonic answered as he placed his hand on Amy's and caressed it a bit. "Listen what do you imagine when you are masturbating?"

Amy blushed a bit by Sonic's question but slowly answered. "Us together making love in different situations and fantasies," Amy answered in a quivering tone. "Your going to think of me as sick won't you?"

Sonic sighed before he answered her question. "No I don't think you are sick in any way. Heck I admit that sometimes I have some pretty exotic fantasies of us making love." Now Amy was staring at Sonic with utter disbelief. He was literally admitting that he had found Amy sexually attractive and he was the one person who she thought would never be sexually attracted to anyone let alone her of all people.

"Uhh Amy?"

"Yeah Sonic?" Amy asked.

"You are leaking right now," Sonic answered as he pointed to a slightly watery spot where Amy was sitting and she immediately blushed hard.

"Oh I am sorry I just had a bad thought again."

"Thinking about us having sex again?"

"Yeah," Amy answered as here ears dropped.

"Do you want to?" Sonic asked as he rolled over and gazed deeper into Amy's eyes. This made Amy's face completely explode in red as she stared at Sonic in shock.

"What?!"

"Well there is no reason why not," Sonic answered. "There is no one else here, you said you are taking birth control pills so we don't have to worry about you getting pregnant, and we love each other." Amy still stared at Sonic with utter disbelief until he gave her a sexy wink. "Besides we could use this chance to make some of our sexual fantasies come true."

Amy slowly settled into the idea of having sex with Sonic and she slowly nodded in agreement with him. Once she did he leaped out of the bed and looked down on her.

"Okay so tell me one of your sexual fantasies that I can give you now," Sonic stated as he smiled warmly yet sexually at Amy.

She took a minute to ponder the idea and take a quick look around the room until she spotted the chair that still stood alone in the room.

"Yeah there was one where I was on a chair and you were uh pleasing me a bit before we started."

In one quick swoop Sonic swept up Amy gently placed her on the chair and she immediately looked down on Sonic who was kneeling in front of her.

(WARNING! LEMON ALERT! IF NOT 16 OR OLDER {USING FFs definition of MATURE} STOP READING AND GO AWAY!)

"You ready?" Sonic asked as Amy slowly nodded.

"But how am I going to get this shirt off?" Amy asked.

I one quick movement Sonic tore Amy's shirt until her breasts flung out of her shirt and she immediately blushed madly at what Sonic did. He stared at Amy's breasts which weren't large but where a good size for her so it wasn't so big that it made them look unnatural. He then rose up and pressed his lips on Amy's who wrapped her arms delicately around his neck as they slowly drank each others mouths with each other. Their kiss was full of unimaginable love and lust that seemed to seer through anything that could possibly stop them now from expressing their love of each other now. Slowly they broke the kiss and the string of saliva that they had shared broke as they now stared deeply into each other's eyes. Soon Sonic slowly kissed his way down to Amy's sweat drenched breasts and he gave one a quick lick before engulfing it in his maw as Amy moaned loudly at this. He slowly nibbled, suckled, and licked her breast as Amy fidgeted and moaned hard as each time she felt Sonic's maw move. After awhile Sonic released his torture of Amy's breast but only gave her a slight moment to recuperate before he attacked her other breast as her moans deepen and she panted his name between breathes weakly. Finally after about five more minutes of torture Sonic released his mouth from Amy's breast and he stared at her sweat drench breasts and face. He then smiled and started to kiss her belly a bit which made her erupt in a fit of a few cute laughs and giggles. Then he slowly made his way downward until he reached her skirt and he looked up at Amy to see if she was ready to move on.

"Go ahead," Amy answered weakly as her blush flared up even brighter.

Sonic nodded and pushed up Amy's skirt which revealed her somewhat damp white panties heaving slowly. He smiled and slowly slid her underwear off her body which revealed her flower heaving with beads of sweat glistening on her fur near it. Sonic inched closer and slowly started to lick the sweat closer to her flower and this made Amy emerge in a fit of moans and gasps. Then as Sonic's tongue tantalizingly crept closer to Amy's womb she panted faster, moaned louder, and felt more pleasure explode from her body each second that had past by. Then Sonic started licking Amy's womb in furious force and Amy screamed his name as she began to fidget relentlessly. Sonic continued this treatment on Amy until he began to dig his tongue deeper into her womb and she replied with a loud moan of Sonic's name. Sonic continued to dig deeper into her womb until Amy replied, "Sonic I can't hold it anymore," as she moaned her name again. The next minute Amy screamed his name as she harshly orgasmed and Sonic immediately pulled back so he wouldn't get caught by Amy's fluids.

Amy panted for a few minutes before she weakly squeaked, "Sonic."

"Yeah Amy?" Sonic answered as he stared deeply into her glistening emerald eyes.

Amy's hands started to drift from Sonic's chest lightly down to where a large bulge was erupting from his pants and she rubbed the head of it gently.

"I want you Sonic now more than ever," Amy replied as her hands drifted away from his bulge and started to tantalizingly pull down Sonic's pants. Sonic then smiled sweetly in response and slowly helped Amy remove his pants until he stood in front of her with only his black boxers holding his manhood away from Amy. She smiled at the large bulge and slowly removed Sonic's boxers and his manhood popped out as she smiled at it. Sonic then sat on the chair in front of Amy with their naked bodies pressed against each other and they started to tantalize each other by kissing deeply. The heat that their tongues exchanged fired up each of their hormones to the point were they could no longer be controlled.

Once the two lovers broke their kiss they stared into each other's eyes until they both nodded simultaneously telling one another they were ready. Amy raised her body and placed her flower on top of Sonic's manhood with great anticipation at the new feeling that she would feel with the love of her life in only a few moments. Then she slammed her flower into Sonic's manhood and moaned loudly as they finally became one. She wrapped her arms around Sonic as they both slowly began to move. At first their movements were sloppy and uneven but soon they became perfectly in sync. Sonic wanted Amy to remember every movement and every second of her first true experience as it was his so he started slow but with deep penetration as she moaned at every movement he made. Amy meanwhile was panting heavily and was moaning like crazy as she felt Sonic's beating manhood on her womb that felt like heaven at every movement.

"Sonic please go faster," Amy panted as Sonic smiled and acknowledge her demand as he speed up resulting in Amy moaning harder. Sonic thrusts were driving her off the wall and she felt as though her very soul was leaving her body with every thrust she took in. She could feel her climax slowly building but she wanted Sonic to give her his all so she moaned her demand quickly.

"Please Sonic go as fast as you can! GIVE ME YOUR ALL!" she screamed as Sonic nodded and thrusted into her at a lightning speed that no one could match as she screamed loudly at this. Amy was fazzing in and out of reality as the constant beating of Sonic's manhood hammering into her was too much for her. Yet she loved it and she could feel her climax inching closer and closer with every movement.

"Amy, I can't hold it much more," Sonic panted as beads of sweat were over taking his body.

"Sonic please give it to me please I love you so much."

After a few more minutes of moaning they both grunted and moaned as they both released into each other and their orgasms splashed against each other and Amy nearly collapsed on Sonic as her womb was tingling and was drench in Sonic's seed. They panted for a moment before Sonic withdrew from Amy and he immediately swept her off the chair and he grinned at her in a sexy way.

"Now it's my turn," he purred in a seductive tone and she couldn't help but giggle at this.

Sonic then gently placed Amy on the bed and she was still in a fit of giggles until they were muffled by Sonic's mouth as he gave her a lustful loving kiss that she happily returned. Soon she could feel Sonic's manhood prodding her flower and she broke the kiss as she readied for Sonic's return into her body. She grabbed her legs and spread them out so Sonic could get more space to work with as she slowly closed her eyes. Then she felt his penetration and she moaned as he started at a quick pace as he started thrusting deep inside of her. She was now helpless, she was at the will of Sonic, all she could do is moan and enjoy the unbelievable feeling of having sex with him once again. As Sonic started to speed up again she could feel a small familiar feeling inside her as her orgasm was starting to fill up and she moaned harder to tell Sonic to go faster. As he did he was panting like a dog and Amy was moaning like crazy as Sonic could feel the unbelievable tightness and wetness of her womb that was driving him off the wall. As he speed up he could feel the warm feeling in his body and the pleasurable feeling of his coming climax as he curled his toes in response to it. He wouldn't wait for Amy's consent as he pumped harder into her as she erupted in moaning his name. Oh how he loved it when Amy was moaning. It was sweet and so sexy that just made him go crazy when he heard it. Still he concentrated on his task at hand as he pumped harder in to her flower. Every movement he gave her was not all out of all the sexual tension he had with her but also all the love he had for her over the many years he had known her. He had always loved her and finally now was his opportunity to give her the love and feeling that she deserved. Finally he felt he felt his essence starting to flow to his manhood as he pumped with everything he had as he released it and moaned Amy's name as it erupted from it.

They both collapsed onto the bed as Amy snuggled up to Sonic and buried her face into his broad chest.

"That was amazing," Amy panted as she smiled at Sonic and kissed his lips lightly.

"Was it better than those artificial ones?" Sonic asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Definitely," Amy answered as she smiled sweetly at Sonic. "I would give up those if we could do this every time I wanted to use them."

"Do you want to?" Sonic asked as Amy looked at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked innocently.

"I don't know you could call me over when ever you get that urge," Sonic answered as he smiled at her in a seductive way. "I could always satisfy those desires if you want me to."

"That would be nice," Amy answered slowly as another flash of red erupted from her face.

"You know what Amy I have been thinking."

"About what," she asked as she stared at Sonic with complete interest.

"I have been wanting to have kids for awhile now you know?" Sonic answered as he flicked his nose with his finger. " I kind of would like to have a little me running around saving the world as I did only I would watch over him."

"What are you getting at Sonic?" Amy asked as she looked at him with utter complete confusion.

"You know how you used to preach to me about how you would make a good mother to my kids?" Sonic stated as Amy started to remember those days when she was head over heels for Sonic.

"Yeah," Amy slowly answered still not understanding what Sonic was getting at.

"Well would you like to get pregnant with my children still?" Sonic asked as he grinned at her.

"Of course I would still want to," Amy answered.

Sonic then rolled on top of Amy and he smiled at her with a sexy look.

"Well then do you want to get started, honey?" Sonic asked in a sexy tone.

Amy blushed hard and then sexily drifted her hands across Sonic's chest in a seductive way.

"It will be hard to get me pregnant for a while," Amy answered as she kissed Sonic's chest a few times.

"Hey I am up for a good challenge," Sonic cockily answered as Amy giggled as he picked her up again for another round of love making.

(2 hours later)

Tails sighed as he returned to his house and hung up his coat on a rack next to the entrance. He hadn't heard from Sonic in awhile so he decided to check up and see if he had cleaned up the room Vector had been staying since his girlfriend kicked him out of the house since he had missed a house payment. As Tails started for the metal door he stopped in his tracks as he started hearing muffled moaning coming from the other room. So he quietly crept over to the door and peeked into the room through the glass and nearly fell over at what he saw. There they were doing the act he never would ever believe they would do it with each other. Amy was riding Sonic having sex and they were going full force with no mercy as Tails immediately scurried away from the door in utter disbelief. He just sat there on the floor as he continued to hear the moans of the two lovers until finally they screamed each other's names as you didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know that they were both orgasming as Tails covered his ears trying desperately to drown out the sounds.

Soon the moaning ended and he crawled to the door as he tapped it a few times to notify the couple that he was there.

He could hear Sonic curse and then the two hedgehogs scurrying across the room getting their clothes on hoping that Tails wouldn't figure out what they were doing. A minute later Tail's slowly opened the door and Sonic was fully dressed with his quills in a bit of a mess. However Amy was who Tails was staring at in disbelief. Her shirt was ripped open revealing her bra and she was definitely uncomfortable with Tails staring at her so he looked away.

"What the hell happened?" Tails asked as he tried to keep his face from blushing.

"The power went out when we got in there and the locking mechanism glitched up so we were stuck in there all this time," Sonic answered as he looked at Tails with an annoyed face.

"Okay you both better get out of here and cool off because you both look like your about to dehydrate in a second," Tails answered as Sonic and Amy started out the door.

However before they both left Tails could hear Sonic whispering to Amy.

"Hey you want to go to your house and continue what we started?"

"If we first take a shower. I want to get all this sticky sweat off of me," Amy answered.

"We both need one."

"Together?"

Sonic winked at Amy as he smiled at her. "You know it."

As the two lovers went out of view of Tails's house he continued to stared at the air mattress that was drenched in both sweat and a white substance.

"I am so burning that bed." Tails answered as he shut the door and scurried off to get the bad thoughts out of his head.

Well there you go that is your requested (or demanded) lemon for you all. I hope you all enjoyed this nice story and yeah thanks for reading. Please leave a review.

Also you all are all probably going to email me again to write another lemon huh?

Okay I will give you all an ultimatum.

If I get 15+ reviews saying for me to write another lemon I will and so on afterwards.

So yeah if you want another lemon then leave a review or else that is it.

Toodles guys.


End file.
